Scholastic Incidents
by PavedWithBadIntentions
Summary: College visits, and wet dreams, and libraries, oh my!  Summaries make me sick. There will be sex eventually, is that good enough?


A/N:

**LOL. So, I promised this quite some time ago. AND I FINALLY GOT AROUND TO IT. Or inspiration struck whatever. This was going to be a part of Public Indecency. But after two paragraphs…I already knew it was its own story that needed its own separate story.**

**It'll be a two-shot. This is my humor, chapter one that is. I like putting my characters into awkward situations. I create millions of those a day. So why not incorporate some various ones in my stories? Next chapter will be kinky up the ass…but not literally. I'm not into writing straight anal so much. Maybe if it was DP….but that's besidesssssss the point. HERE YOU GO. ENJOY. I HOPE YOU LAUGH.**

**This takes place during the time frame of Clare being a senior in high school. So she's approximately 18. And Eli is in college. Yup. **

**Disclaimer: I own fuzzy socks. Not Degrassi.**

**And it's rated M. don't even bother asking why I'm a pervert.**

* * *

It was a pleasantly warm mid fall day and Clare Edwards had never been as anxious as she presently was. Today was the day she had scheduled to happen a month ago. Preparations were made for her to visit the University of her choice for a Shadow Day.

"What better ways to get know the possible future school I'll have to be at every day, than to experience class schedule on a regular school day?"

Aforementioned was the exact logic Clare had used to her parents when it came to her staying overnight at a big scary University miles away from their own residence. This was not enough convincing for her parental units, though. Simply put, they were only all too aware that her top choice was also the University that their daughter's boyfriend attended. The boyfriend that they had corrupted their innocent daughter. They knew personally because they had walked in on said corrupting one too many times. The images were still clearly etched into their brains.

Nevertheless, after extensive research and posters made to illustrate the benefits of her taking the trip to the University; her parents caved. It ended in an ecstatic jubilation on Clare's part with excessive hugging and jumping around while her parents stared at her with a blank face of knowing their decision was soon to be made of regret.

.

She stood approximately ten feet from the foot of her bed, examining the outfit choices she had laid out. Jeans and a nice top seemed to be the evident combinations that were preferred. There was the lone skirt that was there, but considering Universities tended to have multiple staircases, she didn't find that to be a wise option.

Settling on pair of dark washed jeans that fit comfortably, yet were still very gracious to her figure and a V-neck brown cable knit sweater. Fashionable, season-minded, and over all hugged her curves in all the right places without revealing anything more than a glimpse of cleavage. In short, perfect for Clare.

She put everything else away, maintaining a clean room to prevent any reason her mother could find to not let her out the door. She gave herself a final once over in her dresser mirror. Shifting around, messing her bangs to face several different directions before settling on the exact same original hairstyle. She gave her mirrored self a smile that could only be seen as fake. Or at least forced. She was very anxious, but currently the nervous part over powered the excited. No doubt that would change the second she stepped on campus.

She walked to the corner of her tidy room, grabbing her bags, taking a deep breath, and exiting her room. She walked down the stairs and waited by the front door before her mother made her way over to Clare. Minutes later, her bags were in the trunk and they had set out to their destination.

"Extra set of clothes?"

"Of course, mother."

"Second extra set of clothes?"

"Yes," with this question, Clare sighed at her mom's overly prepared tendencies.

"Hygiene products?"

"Toothbrush, tooth paste, hair brush, and all that other stuff. Yes, mom."

"Condoms?"

Now this is where Clare's eyes widened drastically and she slowly turned to see if someone had abducted the mother who had just been questioning if she had packed three sets of clothes.

"U-uh. Excuse me?"

"Don't play dumb, Clare. I know Eli goes to that University. And I'm not naïve on the fact that you two are sexually active."

Clare's head filled with thoughts, mainly along the lines of: No, no, no, no. Oh dear God, no. This conversation is not happening! Sexually active? What was this, Juno?

Oh, but it was happening. And her mother awaited her response.

"Mom, I haven't seen him in months. I'm not going to jump him or vice versa. I'm there to do a tour with a _girl _of the campus and the honors program. I probably won't even see him!"

"Oh, Clare. You're so gullible. I was just yanking your chain!"

It may have been thought impossible, but Clare found a way to further widen her blue eyes. She always knew her mom starting to date again was a bad idea. It started with her borrowing Clare's dresses and handbags. Now it had progressed to slang that caused more than a small part inside of her to curl up into a position resembling a frightened child.

"Mom. No…never again. Please."

The rest of the car ride the radio was turned up to the fullest extent the volume would allow. It didn't matter that it meant she had to listen to _Love is a Battlefield _and other various middle aged women songs for women who pretended that their age wasn't so old as it was, _vintage_.

When they arrived at the University, her mother kissed Clare on left, then right cheek, making her feel uncomfortable, as she tended to do in recent times.

She got out of the car, getting her bags from the trunk and waved her mother goodbye after a short preliminary speech was given by her mother on what to do if she didn't want to spend the night, all the way to how to handle if a giant mob was to break out in a classroom setting.

What she didn't know as she pulled away, was that Clare had alternate plans for her later afternoon, and sleeping arrangements then the ones she had explicitly told her parents. Clare knew they'd over react. But who would honestly want to room with some stranger when you knew you could have a very comfortable location already open to you? Not to mention this location having the very person you missed dearly on multiple levels.

Clare opened a foldable map she had printed offline and walked awkwardly around for a while. Looking down at her map and then up again at the location she was at, hoping they matched up.

After ten minutes, she had arrived at her check in destination, and walked in and went straight for the front desk. They took her bags and secured them for the time of her visit. She was also given multiple folders and a large book explaining majors. Oh, fun. And last, but not least, they told her to take a hallway directly to her left to meet with her assigned person that she would shadow.

Map now put away, Clare was able to walk around like a normal person. But the person she saw waiting for her did not look normal in anyway whatsoever. The girl's fashion sense would work well, if the patterns didn't clash to the point of hurting her eyes. Dark blue and white denim pinstriped pants with a brown and burnt orange horizontally striped wool vest over a long sleeved pink undershirt.

Clare had to blink a few times to see if this was truly real.

Oh, it was.

"Hi…I'm Clare…I think you're my-"

"Clare Edwards, right? Oh, I'm so excited for today!"

Much to Clare's dismay, the girl ran up to her and embraced her in a hug so awkwardly tight that Clare had to push her off a bit to manage to breathe properly.

"I'm Margaret. Margaret Simmons. Like the bread manufacturing company, I'm sure you know!"

She snorted and laughed after every sentence, adding to the uncomfortable situation Clare was now in.

"Oh, actually I never have heard of that company…"

"Haha! That's because I just made it up. You're so gullible; we're going to have a G-R-E-A-T time today. Just you and I, Clare."

Clare swore if one more awkward thing would happen that day, jumping off a ten story building would sound pleasant.

They walked down a considerable stretch of city block that surrounded the metropolitan university. Margaret offered Clare if she would like to sit down and have a small breakfast and get to know each other better.

Clare passed on the possibility of saving herself from Margaret's unilateral humor. But who knew, maybe it was bilateral, as in in her mom most likely found her funny.

The campus was gorgeous and the people passing them by greatly appeased Clare in the mere aspect of how confident they looked in themselves. Not to mention the fresh faces all around her.

Margaret would drone on about various buildings and the fun times she had in them. Those times mainly consisted of intense large scale games of RISK.

Just when her monologue seemed to have been unbearable, they entered a building that was apparently where Margaret was to have her honors western civilization class.

After a begrudging five flights of stairs in a building who's air conditioner was not fantastic, they had arrived to the correct room.

There wasn't even much to stare at. Class begun and Clare started to watch the clock. There were only 30 kids in the entire class. Some of them looked rather socially inept. The lecture was a poorly prepared summary of Roman currency and how it became steadily devalued in worth due to using less pure metals.

Luckily, she had a pen. She began drawing incoherent drawings that started off as nothing but mere scribbles but eventually turned into abstract representations of Margaret.

Speaking of, she was being just as much of a headache additive as before. Every time something new appeared on the power point of notes, Margaret would click her pen to write it down. Understandably so, yes. But when she clicked it once again when she finished her short hand notes, she set the pen down. Only to pick it up a few seconds later and repeat the clicking of the pen process. Clare never knew pen clicking could become such a pet peeve. Guess you learn something new every day.

Fifty minutes later after the realization of her least favorite sound, class had ended. Going down five flights of stairs is easier than going up them, and Clare was thankful for that fact.

Clare was becoming more and more thankful that she opted on sensible flats as her shoe choice for that day.

They began walking through a back way alley that was not dreary or ominous at all. Just very wide and open.

She was pleasantly surprised to see the open green space and abundant trees around the quad they entered once out of the alley. People were lying in the grass, reading and doing other activities.

Besides her annoying guide, Clare could honestly see herself going to this institution of learning and higher education.

Next classroom they entered was more of a brightly lit auditorium than a classroom. Some 150 students were in Margaret's psychology class.

There were various levels of elevation with two sets of stairs dividing the class into three sections. There were average sized tables, that fit two to three people, and some were empty. This room could easily fit 50 more people.

Clare scanned the room, looking at what types of people were in this class. This bunch was greatly more varied, not just because this class had more people in it, either. Mohawks, braids, clean cut, just woke up. Various hairstyles consumed her attention for a good deal of time before she came across a very familiar set of brown hair. Paying closer attention to his attire too, she saw many similarities to that of her boyfriend.

And then she turned across to talk to the person directly behind and above him.

Yup. It was Eli, and just the sight of him sent the happiest feelings to her and she couldn't help but to smile, drawing Margaret's attention to Clare.

"Ohhh, you're looking at Eli, aren't you? He's a tooootal stud. All the girls want in!"

"Want in… what…or where?"

"In those tight pants of course! Do you see that ass? Oh, hahaha, no you can't. He's sitting down. Duuuh."

Clare was mortified. Random creepy annoying girls wanted to jump on her boyfriend's dick. This was a problem.

Margaret winked at her. "It's okay; I can tell I guessed right on the dot. Your secret is safe with me!"

Clare was not a violent person. But flashes of images of Margaret being stabbed multiple times were making encore appearances in her head.

Soon enough the class started and thus began another lecture that was being continued from the previous class. Ergo, this seemed entirely irrelevant to Clare. She began drawing on her folder again.

This time she drew vague sketches of embracing couples instead of her infuriating guide. She stared at the back of Eli's head. She was positioned quite a few levels up behind him. She was also directly in the middle; he was a bit more to the right of her view.

Clare started to drift off twenty minutes into class with Eli clearly in her mind.

She did miss him, she really did. But she really missed him on top of her. Or even under her. As long as he was all hers.

He was really a fantastic lover. Maybe her only lover she'd ever had before. But the fact alone of how well he knew her and her body only made every experience that much more tantalizing.

He was never ashamed of trying something new, teaching her the endless extents that their passion could reach.

The things he said, and not to mention the way he said they would never cease to make her blush. For having such godly abilities with that mouth of his, the filthiest things Clare had ever heard came out of it frequently.

And those hands…just thinking about them made her eyes close and her breath hitch. Sometimes his caresses were so feather light and barely there at all. Others, they were so all consuming she feared her entire being would be forever branded as his.

No matter how he touched her, it always sent chills down her spine and made her shudder. Just as she was as she recalled the memories; streaks of mental images from her past memories flashing behind her eyelids.

She so desperately wanted his body over hers again. He moved so fluidly and never failed at making her use the full extent of her diaphragm and vocal chords. Then she recalled the way he kept rhythm so well at varied increments and her back arched against her chair and she crossed her legs and clenched them together.

Not to mention the gorgeous faces he made during fucking her. And the eye contact. The heated, soul-searing eye contact that made her body shake whenever he chose to engage her in such a passionate gaze.

Clare clenched the pen in her hand 'til it dropped on the table when she felt someone disrupting her day dream so rudely.

She tried to ignore it. Letting the sexually filled daydream continue.

But no, she distinctly felt the person to her left continue to prod the side of her arm.

"Clare!" Margaret whispered in a loud fashion. "Psssssst, Clare!"

Clare opened her eyes, restraining herself from slapping the girl in the face and turned to look at her.

"Why were you moaning?"

Clare's jaw dropped.

"I wasn't moaning."

"Uuuuh, yeah you were. Why would you be moaning? And you kept squirming around too…hmm."

Clare was mentally freaking out. Why was she watching what she was doing so much? This was not going to end well. She put on her best poker face to try to sway Margaret's short attention span to other places.

"Ooooh… Ohmygawd, Clare. You were having a wet dream!"

Sadly, Margaret's voice did not stay at even a loud whisper level. It found a way to resonate throughout the entire room. The proof of that was when the teacher stopped lecturing and looked directly at Clare's table.

Clare's eyes widened and her palms began to sweat. Was she dreaming? If she was, she would prefer a Nightmare on Elm Street rendition better than this type of dream.

Clare pinched herself. It hurt. She wasn't dreaming. This was so not good.

"Would you stop disturbing the class for talk of your sexual fantasies, Margaret?"

Everyone had now turned their attention to their table now.

"No, Mr. Houlohan, it wasn't me who was fantasizing. It was my little shadower!"

Clare surveyed the room with her eyes. She was blushing furiously as she saw a few guys wink at her. No expressions made her more completely unease than when see met the eyes of Eli.

He was smirking at her the same way he did in grade ten when he cut her off in beating her out of Ms. Dawes English class; that overly confident half smile that almost defined him. When their gazes locked, his eyebrow rose for a moment and she looked down quickly. When she finally looked back up, he was still looking at her, but then turned back around just as soon because the teacher started talking again.

"But you were the cause of the disruption. Back to ethnocentrism…"

The rest of the class Clare sat with her head on the desk, too embarrassed to look up.

Finally, class ended, and they stood up to leave.

"Well Clare, our trip ends here. I hope you had a fun time!"

Margaret hugged her in the same way she did when she greeted Clare, except this time Clare didn't even pretend to hug her back.

"Yeah, great time…well…bye."

She grabbed her folders and headed for the door on the opposite side that Margaret was heading for.

As soon as she reached the doorway, she was shocked when someone put their arm out in front of her, stopping her movement entirely.

"Having wet dreams in class, Clare? They better have been about me."

Clare went from shocked to just plain happy. She shook her head while laughing, trying to hide her urge to pull him into an embrace.

"Eli, you are so full of yourself."

He laughed and leaned down to whisper in her ear, "Annnnd hopefully, if plans go well, you'll be filled with me too."

She gave him a reprimanding look and then laughed again.

"Are you ready to give me a tour that will actually convince me to go to this University?"

"Yeahhh, Margaret was probably the worst example of what this University is like. But never to worry, Edwards, after my tour, all you will think about is going here. That, I can promise you."

"If you say so, Goldsworthy. We'll see, now won't we?"

* * *

**Review, preferably with ideas of what you would do in a secluded library with a delicious sex god.**


End file.
